1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to spray applicators and more particularly to an articulated spray applicator particularly suited for use in cleaning the interior of flues and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with spray applicators particularly suited for use as flue cleaning devices. Such applicators often are adapted to be mounted within a flue and utilized for discharging a cleaning fluid under pressure against the wall of the flue in a uniform spray pattern for purposes of removing therefrom deposits of grease, carbon and the like, deposited by flue gases. One such applicator is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,181 to Richard L. Lawson.
While the flue cleaning device shown and described in the aforementioned United States Letters Patent functions quite satisfactorily for its intended purpose, difficulty is encountered in those instances where the flue to be cleaned is characterized by angularly related segments.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an articulated spray applicator which is particularly suited for use in cleaning the interior of flues characterized by angularly related segments.